The Earth Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Semi-common/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity have an excellent connection to the Earth and a good understanding of how it functions. |} * Earth is the more powerful out of it and its sub-element terrain and flora, while being a combination of both. It is the act of manipulating earth's properties, such like nature, ground, and sand, bending it to the mages will and at times, solidifying it through the means of making it as hard as metals. It is an affinity that takes a lot of skill as well as a sacrifice to fully master due to how diverse it tends to truly be and how many abilities comes along with it. it cannot be pinpointed to one magic alone so that's why it's a mixture of two pre-existing affinities, as well as additional ones, but in turn, sacrifices must be made to develop this. Legend has it the Peccatores, Ashentail(link) cursed Earth magic when not used properly to turn the caster's bones to stone. It is a mystery whether or not this is true, but the effects not properly using earth magic are not easily undone and require transmutation, light, or stronger forces of magic to fix or, the limb to be removed. *Most mages usually have a main and sub affinity while those who have Earth as their main, cannot have yet another sub-affinity and have to stick to earth alone. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Intelligent'–– Those with the Earth ability have cunning wit and intellect, often able to apply reason to any situation they are part of. *'Adaptable'–– When it comes to change, most Earth mages can adapt pretty easily, after all, Earth magic in itself is always changing alongside the nature they control. *'Optimistic '–– Earth mages tend to be rather optimistic about dull situations and try bringing light to things; to remain hopeful for better results. *'Relaxed'–– At times, Earth mages seem to be very relaxed- too relaxed at points. they don't stress over things, because they feel as if it'll all work on in the end. *'Dependable'–– You can almost always depend on earth mages no matter what. They'll see to it to help and be there for those who need them, within reason of course. They aren't wishy-washy. *'Hard-headed'–– While they aren't impulse-driven, they can be rather hard-headed and sometimes fail to see anyone else's point of view other than their own. At times, it's either "their way, or the highway". *'Sadistic'–– Believe it or not, a lot of Earth mages can be on the more sadistic side. They have control of metals and in turn, like turning cats- or things to metals to torture them. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Earth Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Earth users have a similar ability to terrain ones when it comes to feeling vibrations to locate where cats are, however, it's on a broader scale. It applies to when cats are both on sad, terrain, etc. **⇢They can feel the metals down in the terrain and by will, manipulate them and make/craft things out of them. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Being high up in the air, or on platforms somewhat further up from the ground induces dizzyness in them and makes them weaker. ** ⇢ They don't get all the perks of Flora and Terrain spells; just some of them. There are differences. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| The jungle was budding, coated in a bright, rich green colour. Thick vines suspended from many trees, while the canopy of the trees were dominated by an arrangement of different ferns and flowers. It was massive, but scorching hot, despite the shade provided from the trees. [Kingdom of Highlands: TRAIL TO THE UNKNOWN '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Rocky terrains fill the canyon with jagged points rocks sprouting from the very edges of it all. It’s vast and long, not to mention rather hot. The area is ideal to those who wish to train in Terrain/Earth magic. '[Kingdom of Highlands: SUNSET CANYON '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|Heron Heights is a mountain-range landform with steep cliffs and various other attractions. Mystical creatures and wisps reside in this area so it's always good to keep on guard just in case you run into everything. It is surrounded by wildlife and nature, with no villages in sight. '[Kingdom of Highlands: HERON HEIGHTS '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|An area with an endless amount of sun beating down from the sky, casting its warm and assertive rays over the sandy and barren landforms. '[Kingdom of Highlands: THE SCORCHES] |} 'Lineage' ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity